Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by The-World-Hates-Me72
Summary: Harry Potter and Emily are back at Hogwarts after running away from their homes. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and is hunting down Harry. Why can't they just have a normal school year?
1. Chapter 1

"Harry." I whispered, tapping lightly on the glass.

"You got it?" He asked, helping me get inside his room.

I nodded and held up the book, "You got the cloak?"

"Yep." Harry answered, holding up his invisibility cloak he got for Christmas two years ago.

We sat on his bed, the cloak over our heads. It was midnight, so if Harry's uncle comes in he won't be able to see me. I opened the spell book and Harry took out his wand.

"Lumos Maxima." He whispered and a small ball of light appeared before disappearing just as quickly.

"Come on, Harry. You can do it." I encouraged.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry tried again with the same result.

Then we heard footsteps and Harry got under his blanket and pretended to sleep. Vernon came, in turned on the light, looked around before leaving. He didn't even notice me. I wish I had my own invisibility cloak.

Harry sat up again and came back under the cloak, "Lumos Maxima."

Once again, the ball of light disappeared quickly.

"Lumos Maxima."

"One more try." I whispered.

"Lumos Maxima!" Harry exclaimed.

The ball of light painted the room and I had to cover my eyes. Once it died down, Harry grabbed his blanket and pretended to be asleep. Vernon, once again, came in. I held my breath as he looked around. Once he left I took the cloak off.

"Ready for some more spells?"

* * *

After a few hours I looked at Harry's clock.

"Phoebe's going to be awake soon. She's always up at five to run at the gym." I said as I closed the book and walked towards Harry's window. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Can't." Harry answered, "Vernon's sister is coming over."

I winced, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" He joked as I climbed towards the ground.

"Whatever. See you at some point." I said to him before going to the wall of my home, above me was the window to the attic. I climbed up the vines that was attached to the wall and opened my window. Once I got in I set the spell book in my suitcase. I changed into pajamas before getting into bed, hopefully I can get a few hours of sleep before Phoebe comes in and has me do chores.

"Aunt Phoebe?" I asked, walking into the living room where William was reading the news paper and Phoebe was knitting.

"Yes?"

"I need you to sign this." I said, holding out a permission form for Hogwarts.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A permission form from Hogwarts." I answered.

"Permission to do what?" Phoebe asked.

"To go to Hogsmeade." I replied.

"If you be good. Set the form on the table." She answered.

I smiled and put the paper where she told me to and went upstairs.

Later that night, I was washing the dishes while Mark, William, and Phoebe were watching the telly. I wonder how Harry was doing with Marge. It wasn't long before I heard yelling.

I ran into the backyard and saw Marge, bloated like a blimp, floating in the air. The only thing from keeping her from flying away was Vernon, who was also in the air.

"Don't you dare!" Marge yelled.

"Sorry." Vernon said before he let go and fell to the ground.

Well, that answers that question. While Mark, William, and Phoebe were distracted, I ran to my room. Then, I heard something hitting my window.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked when I opened it and saw Harry with his suitcase.

"Pack all your things for Hogwarts, we're leaving." He said.

"Okay. Give me five minutes." I replied.

There wasn't much to pack. I had my robes and books in my suitcase already, since I'd be going back to Hogwarts in a day or so. Once I had everything ready, I levitated my suitcase out the window. My hands were still on the window ledge when my door opened,

"Where do you think you're going?" William asked angrily.

"Out. Goodbye." I smiled.

"Oh, no you don't!" He yelled, grabbing my arm.

I looked down at Harry, "Harry! Catch!"

I jumped away from the window and closed my eyes, preparing for impact.

"Hello." Harry said when he caught me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked down the street, and I looked at Marge, who was still screaming and flying away like a plastic bag.

"She insulted you and my parents. She deserved it." He answered angrily.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"I don't care. As long as we're away from that place." Harry replied.

I looked at the ground as we kept walking farther and farther away from our homes. I looked up when Harry stopped. In front of us were two streets, one goes left, and one goes right.

"Let's stop here." Harry whispered and we walked over to a curb.

We set our luggage down before sitting. Above us, the street lamp went out. Then the wind picked up and behind us, in the park, the swings started moving, as did the merry-go-round. We heard a branch braking and I grabbed Harry's arm. Across the street, a black dog came out of the bushes, staring at us with bright eyes. Harry and I stood up. When the dog barked, Harry grabbed his wand. I tried to take a step back, but my foot caught on the curb and I fell backwards, taking Harry with me.

I heard honking and I saw a blue, double-decker bus pull up.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." A man said, reading off of a paper.

He looked around before looking down at us, "What are you doin' down there?"

"I fell over." I answered.

"What you fell over for?" Stan asked.

"I didn't so it on purpose." I replied as Harry helped me up.

"Well, come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Stan said.

I stayed where I was as Harry went around the back of the bus, probably to see if that dog was still there. Stan looked, too,

"What ya lookin' at?"

"Nothing." Harry answered.

"Well, come on, then. In." Stan ordered.

I went to grab my case, "No, no. I'll get these, you two get in."

Harry and I got on the bus and it had beds inside. The first one was occupied my a man who was snoring. In the middle of the vehicle, there was a chandelier.

"Come on, come on. Move on." Stand said. I walked to the front of the bus and stood beside the first bed.

Stan grabbed two tickets and gave them to us before knocking on a window, "Take her away, Ern."

_"_Yeah, take it away, Ernie! Fasten your safety belts, clench your buttocks! It's going be a bumpy ride!" A shrunken head with a Jamaican accent exclaimed.

The bus shot forward and Harry and I fell backwards onto the bed. I sat up and grabbed the pole,

"What did you say your names were again?" Stan asked.

"We didn't." Harry answered as the bed moved around.

"Well, whereabouts are you headed?" He asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron! That's in London." Harry answered.

"D'you hear that, Ern? The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London." Stan replied, looking at the old man in the driver's seat.

"Ah, the Leaky Cauldron! If you have the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you!" The head said.

"But the Muggles! Can't they see us?" I asked.

"Muggles? They don't see nothing, do they?" Stan answered.

"No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel it!" The head laughed. "Ernie, little old lady at twelve o'clock!"

The bus came to a sudden halt and Harry flew forward and smashed his face against the window.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... 'tree... 'tree and a half... two... one and 'tree quarters... YES!"

Once the old lady was far away enough, the bus drove again. Harry fell backwards next to me.

"Who is that? That man?" I asked Stan when I saw a man with curly dark hair, yelling, on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Apparently he escaped from Azkaban.

_"_Who is that?... Who is... THAT is Sirius Black that is! Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black?" Stan replied.

Harry and I shook our heads.

"He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it." Stan said.

"How did he escape?" Harry questioned.

"Well that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one who done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him?"

"Yeah... him I've heard of." Harry replied.

"Ernie, two double-deckers at twelve o' clock." The head said, "They're getting closer, Ernie. Ernie! They're right on top of us!"

The bus slowed down and the driver pulled down a lever and the shrunken head turned to look at us, "Mind your head."

The bus compressed itself to squeeze between the two red busses and we compressed with it, "Hey, guys, why the long faces?"

Once we got out from the red busses, we went at a fast speed again. A few moments later, the brakes were put on again and Harry smashed into the window, again.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Stan said.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Richards, at last." A man with pointy ears and a hunched back said after coming onto the bus.

The man grabbed out things and we walked into the building as the blue bus sped away. He led us up some stairs and into a room.

"Hedwig." Harry smiled, seeing his bird.

"Lilith." I said, seeing mine.

"Bright, smart birds you two have. They arrived five minutes just before you did." The man said from behind us.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry and I turned to see it was Cornelius Fudge, "As the Minister of Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr. Potter, that earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack. The Accidental Magic Reversal department was dispatched immediately, she has been properly punctured and her memory modified. She will have no recollection of the event whatsoever so that's that and no harm done. Pea soup?"

As Fudge told Harry about Marge, the man offered us food, which we turned down. Fudge came over to the pot and looked down at its contents, which I'm guessing is pea soup.

"No, thank you. Minister?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Understand?" Fudge questioned

"I broke the law. Underage wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home." Harry finished.

"Come now Harry, the Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their aunts." Fudge replied.

The man laughed and Fudge gave him a pointed look, which shut him up immediately.

"On the other hand, in the state of things, running away like that was very, very irresponsible." Fudge said, putting his hands on the back of Harry's chair.

"In the state of things, sir?" I questioned.

"We have a killer on the lose." Fudge replied.

"Sirius Black, you mean?" Harry asked, "But what's that got to do with us?"

Fudge laughed, "Nothing, of course. You two are safe. That's what matters. And tomorrow you will be on your way back to Hogwarts." Then he pointed to a table on the other side of the room, "Oh, and these are your new school books. I took the liberty of having them brought here for you two."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"No problem, dear. Now, I will have Tom take you to your rooms."

Tom grabbed our books and we followed him out the door. Not before grabbing our birds.

* * *

The next morning I sat on Harry's bed, staring at the weird book that was moving. The building shook as a train drove by and Harry walked over to the book, he undid the buckle and eyes popped out.

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't-" Harry picked it up and it tried to attack him. Harry dropped it and it went for his feet.

I stood up and backed away towards the pillows, Harry following me. Then the book moved under the bed. Harry got on his stomach to look at the thing, it growled and came at his face. I watched as the book looked around before going back under the bed.

"Who's idea was it to have us get that book?" I asked as Harry took off his shoe.

"Maybe I shouldn't have opened it." Harry said as the room shook again and he held the shoe over the bed.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

The room started shaking again and Harry dropped the shoe. The book came out and grabbed it, but before it could go under the bed, Harry jumped on it. I grabbed the buckle that Harry left on the table and wrapped it around it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and I left his room as a familiar rat and cat ran by our feet. I grabbed his hand and followed the two animals,

"I'm warning you, Hermione, keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy!" Ron yelled as we entered the room.

"It's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione replied.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? It looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me." Ron said.

"That's rich, coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. It's alright, Crookshanks. Just ignore the mean little boy." Hermione responded, petting her cat.

"Harry! Emily!"

* * *

"Egypt, huh? What's it like?" I asked.

"Brilliant! Loads of cool stuff. Mummies, tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself." Ron answered, looking down at his pet.

"You know, the Egyptians used to worship cats." Hermione said.

"Yeah, along with the dung beetle." Ron replied.

"Not flashing that clipping again, are you, Ron?" George asked as he picked up the newspaper clipping.

"I haven't shown anyone!" Ron answered.

"No, not a soul! Unless you count Tom." Fred replied

"The day maid."

"The night maid."

"The cook."

"That bloke who came to fix the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium!"

Once the twins finished, Hermione and I stood up to greet Ginny. I sat down next to Ron and Ginny, Hermione on the other side of the red-headed girl. The three of us talked about our summer, mostly on what Ginny did in Egypt. Hermione told us about the books she read.

Once everyone sat down and we finished our breakfast, we left for the train station.

"I didn't mean to blow her up," Harry said after he finished telling Hermione and Ron about Marge. "I just... lost control."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly Ron, it's not funny! Harry was lucky not to be expelled." Hermione replied.

"I think I was lucky not to have been arrested actually." Harry said.

"I still think it's brilliant."

Hermione stopped in front of a compartment where there was a man with his jacket over his head, sleeping.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione said, opening the door.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked as I sat next to the man and Harry sat next to me.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"You know everything. How is it she knows everything?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione sighed.

"Oh,"

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked, eyeing the man.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I need to tell you guys something." Harry said before closing the compartment door.

After Harry told us about what Mr. Weasley told him about Sirius Black being after him, Ron spoke,

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him." Hermione asked.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous raving lunatic." Ron answered.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replied sarcastically before the train jerked to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said.

Harry stood up and opened the door to look into the hallway. When the train jerked again he fell back onto the seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry answered before the lights went out.

"Ouch, Ron, that was my foot." Hermione said to Ron, who was looking out the window.

"There's something moving out there. I think... someone's coming aboard."

The train jerked again and the air suddenly became cold. I watched as ice formed on the window and the liquid in the bottle that Lupin had became solid ice, too. The train jerked again, even harder, and I grabbed Harry's hand, "Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron exclaimed.

Outside of the compartment there was a figure cloaked in a black robe, floating towards the door. Harry squeezed my hand as it unlatched the door with a hand that looked like it decayed. The door opened and Crookshanks hissed and Scabbers ran into Ron's coat. I looked next to me at Lupin,

How is he still asleep?

The thing turned towards Harry and I, and I was frozen in fear. The thing leaned towards Harry, it was pulling something from him. Then Lupin stood up and a bright light flew from his wand and at the robed creature, blowing it away from the compartment. Harry closed his eyes and laid down, his head in my lap.

* * *

"Harry." I said, shaking him gently, "Harry, you alright?"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up and I gave him his glasses, "Thank you."

"Here, eat this." Lupin said, holding out a triangle of chocolate. "It'll help. It's alright, it's chocolate."

Harry grabbed it before looking at the door fearfully, "What was that thing?"

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now, it was searching the train for Sirius Black." Lupin explained before putting the chocolate bar next to me, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin stepped out into the hallway and pointed at th chocolate in Harry's hand, "Eat. You'll feel better."

"What happened to me?" Harry asked when Lupin left.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron answered.

"And did either of you... pass out?" Harry asked, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"No." Ron answered for the three of us, "But I felt weird though... like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Harry said.

"No one was screaming, Harry." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed, stepping up to the podium, "I have a few things to say before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck to you Professor,"

Lupin stood up and everyone clapped.

"Psst. Potter." I turned around and Malfoy was trying to get Harry's attention, "Is it true you fainted?" The dumbo next to Malfoy pretended to faint, "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said before we turned back around.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it." I said before we turned back to Dumbledore.

"-has decided to retire in order to spend time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Hagrid stood up shyly, knocked the table in front of him. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I clapped and cheered for him loudly until McGonagall pulled him down.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note," Dumbledore's voice now becoming serious, "Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It's not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light."

* * *

"Fortuna Major." Seamus said when he reached the Fat Lady.

"Hold on." She said before singing again, holding a glass.

"She won't let me in. She just won't." Seamus said to us, leaning against the railing.

"Fortuna Major." Harry said.

"No, no, no. Wait. wait." She replied.

Once again, she sang, but this time, she sounded like a dying bird. I covered my eyes, wishing it would stop. She looked at us before smashing the glass on the column behind her, "Amazing! Just with my voice!"

"Fortuna Major." Harry repeated rudely.

"Yes, yes, alright." The Fat Lady replied, letting us into the common room.

After saying goodnight to Harry, Hermione and I went up the stairs to our rooms. We talked about the classes we have, since we have more than an average student. Hermione and I were given an time turner necklace so we would be able to go to more than once class at a time. I couldn't wait to try it out tomorrow.

* * *

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione said as we sat down at an empty table next to Ron and Harry.

"Where did you two come from?" Ron asked.

"Us? We've been here all this time." Hermione answered.

"You boy, is your grandma quiet well?" Trelawney asked Neville.

"I-I think so." Neville answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." She replied and Dean gave her Neville's cup, "Ohhh." Trelawney said before setting the cup down.

"Broaden your minds." Trelawney said before stopping in front of our table, "Your aura is pulsing! Are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure..." Ron replied.

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see!" Trelawney said.

"Oh yeah... well, Harry's got a sort of wonky cross... that's trials and suffering. And, uh, that there could be the sun, and that's happiness, so... you're gonna suffer... but you're gonna be happy about it..." Ron said, sounding unsure.

"Give me the cup." When she looked at the contents inside the cup, she placed it back on the table and walked backwards in fear, "My dear, you have... the Grim."

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim, not the Grin." I said, "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens of our world. It is an omen... of death." I finished.

* * *

"You don't think that Grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked as we walked down the steps to Hagrid's hut for our next class,

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a very woolly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject, isn't it Emily." Hermione said.

"It's interesting." I replied.

"Ancient Runes? How many classes are you two taking this term?" Ron questioned.

"A fair few." Hermione answered.

"Hang on." Ron said as he stopped and Harry passed him, "Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes... at once."

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" I replied, giving Hermione a knowing smile as we walked passed the two boys and down to Hagrid's.

"Broaden you minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!" Hermione laughed.

The whole class followed Hagrid to a paddock near the Forbidden Forest, "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there and turn to page forty nine."

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked bitterly.

"Just stroke the spine of course." Hagrid answered.

Walking between Harry and Ron, we stroked the spines before opening the books. Hermione put hers down on a boulder before turning to us, "I think they're funny."

"Yes, terribly funny. Very witty." Draco said sarcastically. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said, walking towards the blonde.

Malfoy looked at the other Slytherins beside him before also walking towards Harry. He suddenly stopped and looked behind us in horror, "Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone looked behind and saw that no one was there. Malfoy and his buddies laughed before putting their hoods up and wiggling their fingers, "Ohhh." I grabbed Harry's shoulders and stuck my tongue out at Malfoy before we walked back to Ron and Hermione.

Hagrid cleared his throat and we turned around and everyone froze. The animal looked sort of like a mixture of a bird and a horse. It had a head of a bird, it's body was covered in gray feathers, and on it's feet were talons. He was beautiful.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked before throwing him a ferret. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs, is that they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asked.

I smiled and stepped forward as everyone took a few steps back, "Emily, how am I not surprised. Well done. Come on."

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite." Hagrid said as I walked forwards slowly, "So, step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait, and see of he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch 'im. If not... well we'll worry about that later."

I took one more step before Hagrid ordered me to bow, eventually, Buckbeak stuck one foot out and bowed back to me.

"Well done, Emily, well done." Hagrid laughed before throwing Buckbeak a ferret, "Right. You can go and pet him now."

I walked forwards again, towards the giant animal. I put my hand out, letting him know I was going to pet him, "Nice and slow, Emily. Let him go to you."

Buckbeak craned his neck forwards towards my hand and I brushed the soft feathers of his head, "Yes! Well done! Well done!" Hagrid clapped and the class behind me clapped, too. I looked back and smiled at my friends before Hagrid spoke,

"I think he may let you ride him now."

"Really?" I asked as Hagrid picked me up.

"Yep. Now come on, right behind the wing joint." Hagrid answered before placing me on the Hippogriff's back. "Don't pull out any of his feathers. He won't thank ya for that."

Hagrid smacked the animal's rear and sent Buckbeak and I off. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he flew into the sky. We flew over the trees and above Hogwarts. I laughed as Buckbeak swooped down and we were directly over the lake and he put one talon into the water, slightly grazing it.

I let go of Buckbeak's neck and raised them, as if I had wings of my own.

"Wooohooo!" I screamed.

I must have sounded like a dying owl, but I didn't care. This was fun. I reached around and grabbed on to him again as he flew up and back towards the trees where the class was waiting. I heard a whistle, "Alright, Buckbeak. Let's land now." I said.

The landing was a little bumpy, and everyone was clapping as we landed. Hagrid came over and helped me off. I petted Buchbeak's head before turning to Hagrid.

"Well done. How am I doing on me first day?" Hagird asked.

"Fantastic, Professor." I smiled.

"Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Malfoy asked, walking towards Buckbeak, "You great, big, ugly brute."

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid exclaimed and Buckbeak stood up on his hind legs and everyone screamed.

Buckbeak clawed Malfoy's arm and he fell to the ground. Hagrid calmed the Hippogriff as I ran around them and over to Harry. Hagrid drove him away by throwing a ferret and went over to Malfoy, who was whining and rolling on the ground.

"Calm down, it's just a scratch." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital." Hermione said.

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid replied, picking Malfoy up and walking towards the school.

"You're going to regret this." Malfoy said.

"Class dismissed."

"You and your bloody chicken." He finished.

Buckbeak came over and poked my cheek and I petted him, "It's not your fault he's a big meanie."


	4. Chapter 4

We didn't see Malfoy again until that night in the Great Hall. His arm was wrapped in a bandage and in a sling. I didn't see any blood when he was first cut, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't hurt that bad. He just wanted attention.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself luckily. If it wasn't for Madame Pomfrey, another minute or two and I could have lost my arm; couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks." Draco answered.

"Listen to the idiot. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron asked.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry replied.

"Yes, but I hear Draco's father is furious." Hermione said, looking at the three of us, "I don't think we've heard the end of this."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus exclaimed, placing the newspaper on the table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black." He answered and everyone moved closer to where he was, looking at the front page.

"Dufftown?! That's not far from here." Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked, "I mean, with the Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who says he can't do it again?" Seamus replied.

"That's right. Black can be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Dean responded.

* * *

The next day Hermione and I finished Arithmancy before using our necklaces to go to Defense of the Dark Arts. The desks were moved to the sides of the room and there was a wardrobe in the middle of the class, and something was inside.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin asked the class.

"That's a Boggart, that is." Dean answered.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" Lupin questioned.

"No one knows." Hermione answered as we stood next to Ron, "Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes." Lupin interrupted.

"When did they get here?" Ron asked Harry and he shrugged.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. Without the wands, please. Repeat after me, Riddikulus." Lupin said.

"Riddikulus!" The class repeated.

"Very good. A little louder please, and very clearly. Rid-di-kulus."

"Riddikulus!" We repeated once more.

"This class is ridiculous." I heard Malfoy say under his breath.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone isn't enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." Lupin explained. Let me explain, um, Neville, will you join my please?"

Neville hesitated and looked around, "Come on. Don't be shy."

"What frightens you most in the world?" Lupin asked when Neville walked to him.

"Pfsr Snpe." I heard Neville mumble.

"I'm sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Neville repeated louder and clearer.

Everyone laughed at Neville's fear of the Hogwarts professor.

"Professor Sna- yes, he frightens all." Lupin replied. "And I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either." Neville answered.

"No," Lupin said before looking back at the shaking wardrobe, "It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clear in you mind. Can you do that?"

"She carries a red handbag-" Neville started.

"We don't need to hear. If you see it, we will. Neville, here's what I want you to do..." Lupin lean towards Neville and whispered in his ear before pulling back, "Can you do that? Wand at the ready. One, two, three," Lupin opened the door and Professor Snape stepped out.

"Riddikulus!" Suddenly Snape changed clothes. Instead of his black robes, he was wearing a green dress with a hat that had a bird on it and holding a red handbag.

We laughed and Snape looked startled. Lupin laughed also, "Wonderful, Neville! Okay, to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line. I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most. And turn it into something funny."

I stood behind Parvarti and in front of Harry. Ron was first. Lupin turned on some music and we started. Ron took a few steps forwards and the Boggart that looked like Snape transformed into a giant Black Widow. Ron looked frightened as he took out his wand, "Riddikulus!"

Roller blades appeared on the spider's feet and it stumble, trying to stand up straight as we laughed.

"Yes! Brilliant! Parvarti, next!"

The spider then turned into a snake as Parvarti stepped up, "Riddikulus!"

What it turned into was more frightening in my opinion. It was a giant jack-in-a-box with a disturbing smile on its face.

"Emily, next!"

I had no idea what my worst fear was, but my aunt and uncle were near the top of the list. I sucked in a nervous breath as it turned into them.

"Emily! How dare you! We have given you a place to live! The food from our tables! And you do this!" My aunt yelled and the people behind me gasped. I recognized this conversation. It happened last summer when Lilith broke Phoebe's china." All of my China is broken because of your stupid pet! We are going to eat her for dinner!"

William aimed a punch at me and I pointed my wand at him, "Riddikulus!"

"How dare you use magic on me!" He yelled before feathers covered their bodies and they walked in a circle doing a chicken dance.

I sighed in relief and people laughed. Lupin smiled at me before I walked to the back of the line and it was Harry's turn.

My aunt and uncle covered in feathers turned into a Dementor and went straight for Harry. Then, Lupin jumped in front of Harry and faced the Boggart and it turned into a full moon.

"Riddikulus!"

The moon turned into a white balloon and it flew around the room as the air flew out of it and into the wardrobe again.

"Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today." Lupin said to the class.

People groaned as they left the classroom and I waited for Harry, who was still staring at where the Dementor was.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later the students left to go to Hogsmeade. I knew I couldn't go, so I didn't bother going out into the courtyard. Harry said he was going to go see if McGonagall could sign it, but I didn't go with him. I don't know if he went or not, because he didn't come back to the common room. I'm sort of glad he didn't. I have a lot of homework to do. Especially since I'm taking extra classes.

After a few hours the Hogsmeade group started to come back and I met up with Harry and we went to go find Ron and Hermione,

Honeyduke's is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as we walked up the steps to go to the common room, "But nothing beats Zonko's joke shop. Though we never got to go to the Shrieking Shack. It's the most-"

"Haunted building in Britain, yeah, I know." Harry finished for Ron.

I saw a pile up of people at the door to our common room, "What's going on?"

I was there only a few minutes ago, what happened?

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again." Ron muttered.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed from beside me.

As we got closer, i could hear Percy, "Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy. Get back, all of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been full searched."

Ginny appeared in front of us, "The Fat Lady, she's gone!"

We all looked at each other in shock and looked up at the painting that had been torn, "Serves her right. She was a terrible singer."

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Dumbledore walked up behind us and pushed his way through to the front to look at the ruined canvas. He ran his hand over the torn fabric before turning around, "Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in this castle for the fat lady."

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor." Filch raised his hand and pointed his finger upwards, "The Fat Lady's there."

All at once we rushed up the stairs and to the painting that the Fat Lady was in. It was a painting of the african savannah with hippos grazing. Behind the hippo was the Fat Lady.

"Who did this to you, dear lady?" Dumbledore asked.

She poked her head out, "Eye's like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" She let out a screech before she resumed hiding behind the animal.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall." Dumbledore ordered.

* * *

That night all the Gryffindor students slept in the Great Hall. We were each given a blue sleeping bag and a pillow. I laid next to Harry and he squeezed my hand. I was scared for him. I mean, Sirius Black was here for Harry, after all.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, bit the voices of the other professors kept me awake.

"A remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter the castle on ones own, completely undetected?" Snape questioned.

"Quite." Dumbledore answered.

"Any theories on how he might have managed it?" Snape asked.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I expressed concern about the appointment of Professor..." Snape began.

"Not a single person inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it. No, I'm quite convinced the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses." Dumbeldore interupted.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?"

"Perhaps, but for now let him sleep." Dumbledore replied. "For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."

Harry squeezed my hand again, silently telling me that he heard their conversation, too.

* * *

The next day after Arithmancy, Hermione and I went to Defense against the Dark Arts. We were surprised when we got there, because Lupin wasn't there. Instead, Snape was teaching. The windows were closed and there was a screen pulled down in front of the class room.

"Turn to page 394." Snape ordered.

"Excuse me, sir, but where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That's really none of your concern is is, Potter?" Snape replied before walking to the back of the classroom, "Your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394."

"Werewolves?" Ron questioned.

Hermione sat next to Dean and I sat next to Harry before we opened our books and Hermione turned to look at Snape.

"But sir, we've only begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start on nocturnal beasts for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape ordered before turning the projector on.

"When did they come in here?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "Did you see them come in."

"Which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, walking down the aisle towards the front of the room, "No one? How disappointing."

I looked over and saw that Hermione's hand was raised. Snape didn't even turn around and look.

"Please, sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon the person transforms and no longer remembers who he is. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind."

Across the room, the silence was broken with a wolf howl from Malfoy, "Thank you, Malfoy." Snape said, obviously annoyed before walking towards Hermione, "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?

"He's got a point, you know." I heard Ron comment.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape stated before turning back to the screen, "As an antidote from your ignorance I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning."

I was interrupted from my train of thought when I saw a paper bird fly in front of my face and onto Harry's desk. Everyone around me groaned

"Sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry said.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you." Snape hissed before he began his lecture on the werewolf.

I looked over and saw that Harry was opening the piece of paper. It was a picture of him playing Quidditch. Harry was hit by a bludger and was struck by lightning. I looked over and glared at Malfoy before listening to Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day it was storming while Hufflepuff and Gryffindor played Quidditch. I would've made a sign for Harry, but it was too wet. I wore a red beanie and a rain jacket to the game. Ron and Hermione were on either side of me and we cheered Harry on. I cringed when I saw lightning strike one of the Gryffindor player's broom and it caught on fire. I looked around and I couldn't see Harry.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He flew up and followed the other seeker to try and catch the snitch." Ron answered.

A few moments later the Hufflepuff seeker fell to the ground. Where was Harry? I was expecting him to come down with the snitch, but that wasn't what happened. He fell off his broom and was plummeting towards the ground. Luckily Dumbledore used a spell to slow it down.

After bringing him to the hospital wing, Madam Promfrey shooed us out so she could heal him. While some of us waited outside the room, Ron and the twins went go go find Harry's broom.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked when they got back.

"Peaky? What'd you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred replied.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." George said.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said, opening his eyes.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" I asked him, handing him his glasses.

"Brilliant." He answered, putting his glasses on.

"Gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You fell off your broom." Ron answered.

"Really? I meant the match. Who won?" Harry questioned.

"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." Hermione replied.  
"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus - when it blew away? - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..." Ron uncovered the pieces of Harry's broomstick and showed him.

* * *

A few weeks later it was winter and snow covered the ground. Harry and I were in the clock tower, watching the other students leave for Hogsmeade.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Go where?" I asked as he dragged me to his room.

"Hogsmeade." He answered, throwing the invisibility cloak over us.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and we rushed down towards the entrance. There was only one problem, though. You could see our footprints in the snow. We were trying to walk past Fred and George, but they saw the footprints and grabbed our arms.

"Come on guys, let us go!" Harry exclaimed.

"Nice try you two, but not good enough." Fred replied.

"Come on guys, we're trying to get to Hogsmeade." I said.

"We know." The twins said a the same time.

"If you'll stop squirming, we have a better way..." George said.

"Guys, come on..."

"Now Harry, Emily..." George began

"Come and join the big kids." They said together and they dragged us into the corridor.

They pulled off the cloak and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

"What's this rubbish, he says." Fred replied. "That, there, is the secret to our success."

"It has come to our decision, that your need are greater than ours." Fred said. "George, if you will."

George took out his wand and pointed to the blank piece of parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink appeared on the paper, and it looked like a map.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry and I said together.

"We owe them so much." George replied.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that... No. Is that really...?" Harry questioned, looking at a pair of foorprints that said 'Dumbledore'.

"Dumbledore."

"In his study."

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot." George commented.

"So you mean this map shows...?" I started.

"Everyone." Fred answered.

"Everyone?" Harry questioned.

"Everyone." George confirmed.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?" I asked.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year." Fred answered.

"Now, listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend..." George started.

"This one." They said, pointing to a passage on the map.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway." Fred said.

"It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar." George said.

"We best hurry. Filch is heading this way."

"Oh, and don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say..."

"Mischief Managed. Otherwise anyone can read it." They said together as the ink disappeared.

When Fred and George left, we left to go to the passageway and go to Hogsmeade. We lifted the tile from the cellar floor and Harry helped me up. At the bottom of the stairs, we put the cloak over ourselves. As we walked up the steps, Harry knocked over a box.

"Good job, Harry."

"Shh."

We walked around the counter and around all the Hogwarts kids, and when we were almost out the door, Neville's lollipop stuck to the cloak. We walked through the town until we found Hermione and Ron, they were standing by a barbed wire fence, looking at the Shrieking Shack.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione said.

"Twice." Ron replied.

"Oh. Do you want to move a bit closer?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"To the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said.

"Oh, no. I'm fine here." Ron answered.

"Well, well. Look who's here, you two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasel-Bee? Don't your family all sleep in... one room?" Malfoy asked, walking up to them with his two phonies.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Oh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasel-bee how to respect his superiors." Malfoy said.

Hermione laughed, "I hope you don't mean yourself."

"How dare you talk to me! Filthy little mudblood!"

I picked up a snowball and threw it at Malfoy's face.

"Who's there?" Malfoy asked, looking at little scared.

Harry smiled at me and he picked up a snowball too and we started throwing them at the three Slytherin's. They stumbled back a little and Malfoy shoved Crabbe, "Don't stand there! Do something!"

"What?!"

I pulled down Crabbe's pants while Harry pulled down the other boy's hat over his eyes. Harry and I went behind Crabbe and he kicked his bum and he fell forwards. I grabbed the boys scarf and we spun him around. Once he was on the ground we grabbed Malfoy's legs, Harry taking his right, I took his left, and we dragged him towards the Shrieking Shack. Once we dropped him, he scurried to his feet and ran past his pals, knocking them down in the process. We walked over to Hermione and Ron, lifting up their hair and hat.

"Harry! Emily!" Hermione exclaimed and we took off the cloak.

"Bloody hell, guys." Ron gasped. "That was not funny."


End file.
